


JongTae Smuts

by jgventhusiast



Category: Jongtae, Kpop - Fandom, SHAWol, SHINee
Genre: Light daddy kink, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgventhusiast/pseuds/jgventhusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smuts about JongTae (most of which I wrote forever ago when my writing skills sucked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	JongTae Smuts

**Author's Note:**

> VERY SEXUAL but this was written ages ago so my skills are better since then, I'm just trying to see how this will go.

Jonghyun's POV

"Jongiee~", Taemin swooned, pulling on my arm. "Yes, baby?" I smiled at the nickname he'd given me. "I know what I'm going to do for your birthday tomorrow, but don't ask me what cause I'm not telling you." He said, poking my nose cutely. "Can I get a hint?" I pouted. He pondered the idea for a second before a smirk rose onto his face. 

He wordlessly started leaving bites and kisses on my neck, making my breath hitch at the sudden contact. He slipped his hand under my shirt and teasingly trailing his fingers across my abs. I couldn't help but melt and grunt under his touch. He started nibbling at my earlobe before lightly squeezing my crotch. I was squirming beside him, his actions setting my entire body on fire. He started kissing me and I kept moaning into the kiss as he palmed me over my sweatpants. He bit my lower lip, making me groan, before pulling away. 

"There's your hint." His smiled, winking at me, before walking off. "Taemin! You can't just- come back here and finish what you started!" I yelled after him, getting even more annoyed when the only answer I got was him laughing.

What kind of hint was that?

*******

I woke up the next morning in a weird position. I was tied to a chair, shirtless, and there was a blindfold covering my mouth. I tried calling out, but of course, to no avail. After awhile, Taemin entered the room. "Good, you're finally awake." He smiled. I almost choked at the sight of him. He was shirtless as well, and in tight skinny jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination. 

"Do you understand the hint I gave you now, Jongie?" He asked, slowly making his way over to me. I shook my head. "You don't? Well let me explain it." He smirked, sitting in my lap. He started slowly rotating his hips, grinding his bum against my crotch. I immediately grunted into the piece of cloth preventing me from speaking. "You're usually the dominate one.. So I thought it was time for a change of pace.. So I'm going to tease you over and over again until I have you begging.. I'm going to make you whimper and sigh in ways you're not used to.. I'm going to dominate you.. I'm going to do whatever I please to you for as long as I want." He spoke slowly, looking me directly in my eyes.

Well fuck.

His words nearly drove me mad. 

"Would you like that, baby?" He asked, sliding his hands up and down my chest slowly, still rotating his hips. I nodded quickly. "Such a naughty boy." He smirked. 

"You look so good like this, baby. All bound and gagged. It's so fucking sexy." He grunted leaning in to start leaving marks up and down my neck. I groaned at his words, trying to stay sane. At this point, I was already extremely hard and I needed something more than the small amount of friction he was giving me.

He silently slid down in between my legs before spreading them apart. He leaned in and started licking up and down my abs. And, fuck, I don't know why but that felt amazing. I threw my head back and moaned at the feeling of his tongue sliding wildly against my lower stomach. My hands began balling into fists at the sensation it gave me. 

"You like that, baby?" He asked slowly before continuing his actions. I nodded violently. My body was subconsciously jerking towards him and I could tell he was loving every second of it. He licked his way up my body before swirling his tongue around my nipple, his hand taking the other and pinching it. "Ah!" I groaned out, but it was muffled. 

He continued like this until the only sounds leaving me were whimper-like, then he stepped away for me. I whined in disapproval. "Shh, Jongie. Don't be greedy." He warned. He then started slowly unbuttoning his pants. He slowly and teasingly pulled them down, leaving him in nothing but his tight, bright pink boxers. If I wasn't so sexually frustrated right now, I probably would've chuckled at how cute they made him look. 

But he wasn't being cute at all at the moment.

He made his way back over to me before he sat in my lap again, this time his back turned towards me. Then he started grinding his ass against me once again. I nearly lost all my shit. 

He leaned back, his head right beside mine, as he started groaning. "Fuck, you're so hard. I want it in me, baby. I want to feel you throbbing inside me. I want to feel you stretch my hole wide open. I want you to destroy me. I want you inside me so bad, Daddy." He groaned quickly, and I can't explain how much it turned me on when he called me that. I moaned out extremely loud at his words and I couldn't help but grind up against him. I was violently shaking my head and he noticed. 

"You don't want me to call you 'Daddy'?." He asked slowly. I shook my head again. He quickly reached up and pulled the blindfold down. Why?" He fake pouted, and I knew he knew why.

"Because, it makes me want to do things to you you can't imagine, baby. It drives me insane." I groaned. That made him smirk and speed up his hips. "But I've always had a Daddy kink. I've always wanted to be 'Daddy's little slut'. Can't I be your little slut, Daddy?" He moaned, biting his bottom lip. "Fuck, Tae, please! I-I can't.. I need.." I groaned, barely able to talk, certainly unable to handle it when he talks like that. 

"You need what, Daddy?" He moaned. "Need to feel your lips wrapped around me. Can't take this anymore." I grunted. He wordlessly fell to his knees before me once again. He quickly removed my pants and boxers in one swift movement before stroking me slowly. 

"I'll give you what you want, Daddy. But you have to follow my rules. I only have one. You can't move. At. All. Or you will be punished. Do you understand me?" He said slowly. I nodded my head vigorously, already slightly shaking from feeling his hand around my sensitive member. 

"Good boy." He smiled before slowly sliding me into his mouth. "Shiitttt..." I moaned out, finally feeling a sense of relief. But he started sucking me incredibly slowly. I whimpered loudly, feeling like I was going to explode. "Tae.. Please.." I whined. He squeezed around me tightly, telling me to shut up. I whimpered once again. 

After a long while of this teasing, I couldn't help but thrust myself into his mouth. That caused him to stop his actions all together. "Tsk. Tsk. And you were being so good. Nonetheless, you must be punished." He said, his voice a lot more gruff than before, turning me on even more. 

He rose to his feet and turned around. He bent over before slowly sliding off his underwear, giving me a beautiful view of his bum. He went and pulled our table over before sitting on it. He turned in my direction and I couldn't help but stare at his delicious looking erection. He noticed and smirked. "You want to taste it, don't you, Daddy?" He smiled, slowly running his fingers up and down his penis. I nodded quickly, licking my lips at the sight. 

"But you've been bad, Daddy. You don't get to touch. You simply get to watch as I stroke myself." He said slowly, before completely wrapping his hand around his erection before moving his wrist slowly. I groaned. He started moving his hand a bit quicker before leaning back and sighing my name. 

Fuck.

"You like this, Daddy? You like watching your little slut jack himself off as he thinks about how fucking good you would feel inside him?" He moaned, his hand picking up in speed. "Fucking hell, Tae." I moaned rather loudly. "Answer me, Daddy." He groaned back. "Yes baby, I love it." I moaned quickly.

His hand was working around himself expertly but I could tell he needed more. He reached beside him and picked up a bottle of lube that I hadn't noticed. But shit, the house could be engulfed in flames and I wouldn't notice it because he had my full attention. He then got on all fours, his ass pointed towards me, before he slowly started probing his entrance with his lubricated fingers. 

He slowly slid his middle finger inside himself before letting out a long moan. He started pushing it in and out of himself, the sounds leaving his body somewhat feminine. That's what made this so great, he was the perfect blend of dominant and submissive and it turned me on beyond belief. 

I watched him stoke himself in time with his fingers, his back arched slightly at the pleasure he was bringing himself. At this point, I was so hard my member was leaking with precome and it was pressed against my stomach. "Feels so good, Daddy." He moaned, speeding up his finger. 

"Fuck, let me do it Tae." I groaned back, pulling against my restraints, trying to free myself. I failed though being that they were really tight. I knew had I succeeded I would've just fucked him relentlessly into that table, probably until it broke. 

"But you were bad, Daddy." He repeated. "I'm sorry, just- fuck- let me touch you. Please, I-I'm sorry." I said quickly, still trying to pull my wrists free. "God, I love hearing you beg." He groaned, quickening both hands. 

The table was actually directly in front of me, so close that I would literally lean down and have my face buried in his ass, which is exactly what I planned to do. He removed his fingers, trying to put more lube on them, and that's when I saw my chance. 

I leaned in and immediately started attacking his puckered hole with my tongue. "Ah!" He squeaked, arching his back and throwing his head up into the air. I alternated between sucking, nibbling, and licking there, turning him into a moaning mess. "Daddy~!" He groaned out, gripping to the side of the table for dear life. 

It's about fucking time I had control of something.  
\-----

Taemin's POV

The whole point of making Jonghyun not touch me was so I didn't become putty in his hands, because I knew if he did so that's what would happen. But that's exactly what his tongue is doing to me right now. 

"Fuck!" I groaned out as I felt him slip his tongue inside me. He started violently dragging it out before quickly plunging it back inside me. "Daddy! Oh my- fuckk!" I screamed out, my knuckles turning white from how hard I was holding onto the table beneath me. He swirled it around inside me and I nearly fucking lost it. 

"I-I'm g-gonna.." I grunted, struggling to get my words out. "Come for me baby." He groaned quickly before going back to driving me insane with his tongue. "Shit!" I moaned at his words, focusing on his actions as they brought me closer and closer to my climax, my knees shaking horribly. 

"Feels so good. S-S hot and wet inside m-me. J-Just like that.." I whined, my back arching incredibly. He continued sucking and licking before he starting moving his tongue in a 'come here' motion inside me. That's when I lost all my shit.

"Fuck! Daddy!" I groaned extremely loud, my body jolting forward as I met my release. "Shit.." He sighed at the sight of me coming just from his tongue. 

It took a while, but when I finally came down from my high, I shakily turned around. I sat back down before looking at him. His eyes were fiery with lust and his dick was visibly throbbing. I bit my lip as I couldn't help but stare at his painful looking erection. I leaned in and quickly crashed my lips against his. He moaned into the kiss, greedily kissing me back. Once the kiss broke, he silently leaned down and wrapped his mouth around my dick.

"Fuck!" I groaned out at the sensitivity. He moved his tongue in swift motions, his mouth engulfing and releasing me at a fast pace. "Jongie~!" I moaned loudly, my fingers entangling themselves in his hair. I spread my legs wider to give him better access, making him stop for a brief moment to say something. 

"You really are Daddy's little slut, aren't you baby?" He smirked, causing me to let out a whimper. "What's wrong baby? Don't you like hearing how sexy Daddy thinks you are? Such a pretty little slut for me, yeah?" He grunted before going back to blowing my brains out. I couldn't help but whine and moan at his words. I was still trying to stay in control of this situation, but fuck, if he isn't making it hard. 

"Daddy, s-stop.. Please.. D-Don't want to come again yet.." I groaned trying to pull him off of me, but my intentions went ignored. He only started deep throating me in response. "Jongie~!" I moaned, it coming out extremely broken.

"Please!" I whimpered, and he finally rose off of me. I sat there a minute, trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry baby, I couldn't help myself. You just look so delicious right now and the sounds you were making were driving me mad, I didn't want them to stop." He said, making me grunt. 

I got up and went behind him and started untying him. I came back around and resumed my position on the table. He just started at me, slightly confused. 

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get over here and destroy me already." I said, making him grunt before quickly sprinting from his seat and kicking his clothing off of his ankles. He made his way over to me and immediately smashed his lips on mine. His hands were roaming all over my body, setting my entire being on fire. 

His lips found my neck as he pinched one of my nipples, his other hand holding me close to him. I arched my back and let out a sigh of pleasure. I reached down and started stroking him quickly, making sure he stayed hard, not that that was really a concern. He groaned at my actions before he leaned down to take one of my nipples in between his teeth, grazing them against the sensitive bud. I grunted at the feeling. 

"Daddy, please... Get inside me.." I groaned. I certainly didn't have to ask him twice. 

\-----

Jonghyun's POV

I quickly positioned myself against his already prepped entrance. I grabbed the bottle of lube before loosely sliding a generous amount over myself. I then started slowly pushing myself inside him, but after a while I grew impatient and slammed myself entirely inside him with one thrust. "Jonghyun!" He screamed loudly, it sounding like music to my ears. At first, I had feared I had hurt him, but the fact that he was already rotating his hips against me showed me that that's exactly how he wanted it. 

Now that, I can do.

I waisted no time and started immediately pounding myself inside him. His moans only got louder and louder and I swear he has the prettiest 'sex face' I've ever seen. 

"It's so tight, baby." I grunted, quickening the pace of my hips, making him arch his back farther. "S-So big.. S-So full.. Ah- feels so g-good.. Don't stop, D-Daddy!" He groaned quickly. 

"Shit Tae.." I moaned at his words, fucking myself up into him relentlessly. It went like this for a long while before I noticed his eyes were slightly rolling back. He was close. Really close. 

I reached down and started stroking him in time with my thrusts. "Are you going to come for me again baby?" I asked slowly. He nodded his head quickly, his moans getting louder and louder. "Feels amazing! So h-hot.. And so huge.. I-It's so deep inside me. Feels fucking a-amazing. S-So close! I c-can't- ahh- I-I'm gonna.." He groaned loudly, and I could tell he was trying to explain all the pleasure he was feeling, but he couldn't.

It only took a few more thrusts before he was screaming my name and coming onto his stomach. I slowed my hips down a bit, helping him ride out his orgasm. Once he came back to earth, I sped up again.

"Wait.. D-Daddy, want you t-to fuck me from behind." He groaned quickly, making me nearly choke on air. I pulled out of him and let him position himself on all fours on the floor. I got behind him and shoved myself inside his tight heat all at once again. He let out a broken whimper, pushing himself back onto me. 

"It's even d-deeper inside me now.." He groaned. I started pushing my member in and out of him, watching his back muscles flex with each thrust. I pulled his head back by his hair, making him whine loudly. I kissed him, making sure to not slow my hips down in any way. He was moaning and groaning into the kiss and it was incredibly sexy. I reached around and started stroking him and he was practically squealing into my mouth at the sensitivity he felt there.

I guessed I started jabbing directly into his prostate because he pulled away and started groaning my name loudly. I bit my lip and the sound and repeatedly thrusted into the same spot. He was whining and whimpering and I could barely control myself. The noises leaving his small body made me want to fuck him over and over again until he was crying, but I decided against it. 

"J-Jong.. I-I'm.." He moaned, barely able to speak at all, let alone make complete sentences. I knew what he meant though. I loved the affect I had on him. 

I quickly pulled out of him, making him whine loudly and shake his head. I watched as his stretched hole squeezing around nothing but air as he whimpered. "Fuck.." I sighed at the sight. "Wait baby, I want you to ride me before you come again. Can you do that for me?" I asked slowly. He nodded quickly before he shakily rose to his knees and turned around. He latched his lips onto mine before he did something I didn't expect.

The kid was swift as fuck because he quickly tied my arms behind my back before he gently pushed me down to the floor. "Tae, what are-" I started but he shushed me. He slowly slid himself down onto my dick, making us both groan out.

"Wait.. I-I need a second.." He said once I was fully inside him, his voice shaking incredibly. I assumed he needed to calm himself down. After his breathing returned to normal, he started slowly moving his hips, making me grunt. "God, it's so big." He moaned, quickening his hips as he threw his head back. 

I couldn't help but just stare at how sexy he looked on top of me. His face and chest all flustered.. His lower lip encased between his teeth... His eyes hazed with lust.. His dick sprung straight up into the air... It was all so fucking sexy. 

His hips were now moving incredibly fast and I was trying to match my thrusts with his movement but it was difficult not being able to touch him. I still managed to keep up with him though. He started squeezing around me and that's when I was about to explode. 

"Fuck, Tae. I'm gonna come." I grunted quickly. Much to my dismay, he slowed down his actions. "What are you doing?" I panted, trying to get him to move like he was before. "I need you to beg for it, Daddy." He stated simply. 

Here we go with this shit again. If I'm being honest though, I nearly came at just his words. 

He was still moving but not nearly as fast as I needed him to. This went on until I finally said 'fuck it' and all my pride went out the window. 

"P-Please Tae.. Fuck, I-I need to come. Want to come inside this tight hole of yours. Daddy wants to come inside his pretty little slut.. Shit- need it so bad. Please, d-don't do this to me, I-I need it baby. Can't come like this. N-Need to touch you. Fuck, I-I'll do anything. Please Tae." I groaned loudly. 

"Fucking hell, Jonghyun." was the only response I got from him before he hurriedly untied me and his actions sped up once again. "Shit, thank you baby." I moaned quickly before pulling him down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his back and that's when I lost everything.

I started relentlessly fucking up into his body as hard as I possible could, hitting his prostate with each snap of my hips. "Daddy~! Fuck! Right there!" He screamed, his voice right beside my ear which only encouraged me to continue like this. 

"I'm gonna come, Tae.. Fuck- come with me baby." I moaned and he nodded quickly in response. It only took a few more thrusts before we were both screaming each other's names and releasing. I came deep inside him and he came all over my stomach. He collapsed on top of me, tiredness hitting him like a freight train. 

"S-So much come... So h-hot... So full.." He sighed, completely spent. I needed to get out of him before his words made me hard again and I started to hurt him. I tried to pull out of him but he stopped me. "Want to enjoy being full for a few more seconds." He said, making me bite my lip. 

Don't get hard again. Don't get hard again. Don't get hard again.

I kept telling myself that but it was difficult as fuck. Soon he finally rose off of me, causing me to let out a sigh of relief. He laid down beside me and I pulled him closer, cuddling him. "Best birthday ever, baby." I sighed, kissing his forehead. He only smiled in response. 

I don't even know how to explain what just happened, but I do know that it was fucking amazing.


End file.
